


Family guy challenge werewolf shota x harem

by Joey420



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, MILFs, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Romance, Shota, Shota x harem, Shotacon, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok here's a werewolf shota x harem family guy challenge for everyone.  Please leave a comment if you accept the challenge.
Relationships: Harem - Relationship, Lois Griffin/Bonnie Swanson, Lois Griffin/Meg Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Family guy challenge werewolf shota x harem

**Author's Note:**

> Also please check out my challenges on my two accounts on wattpad my user names are Jo3y420 and D3whurst420.

Ok so here's the challenge.

Ok so you are a kind, caring, loving, sweet werewolf shota who is the prince of werewolves and your mother the queen sends you to a human school to capture the hearts of 5 beautiful woman and make them your brides. Because the werewolf race is low on women so they must breed with human women and you captured the hearts of Lois Griffin, Meg Griffin, Bonnie Swanson and two other women who falls madly in love with you and becomes a little protective of you do to you having such caring and sweet person you are and that your a little shy. And thanks to you Lois and Bonnie see just what real love and a real loving man can be as you basically help Meg and Lois deal with Peter's stupidity.


End file.
